Wideband transceivers typically contain both transmitters and receivers. Transmitters are used to take a signal from a communication device, generate a high power signal (e.g., amplify the signal) that can be transmitted from the communication device to a destination, and then propagate the signal away from the transmitter to the destination. Receivers take a signal that has been transmitted from a destination and pass the signal to the communication device.
One of the problems with existing amplification systems is the requirement for a separate feedback receiver within the transmitter component. A separate feedback receiver is generally needed in the transmitter component so that the operation of the transmitter may be adjusted. The requirement of a feedback receiver increases the board area, cost, and power consumption of the transmitter.